Moonlight in the Garden of the Vale
by huzzah-frib
Summary: Petyr Baelish cannot stop thinking of Sansa Stark. Thankfully one night she finds him alone in the gardens, and her feelings are not so different from his.
1. Chapter 1

My first GoT story, so please be gentle and feel free to review :)

* * *

Petyr knew for some time. From the quick glances, the stolen moments in the halls, even from the bright smile she revealed every time she passed him. He could tell for quite awhile that the dark gowns she wore to dinner, how her long locks flowed past her shoulders were like flames cascading down her back that reached right out and burned him.

He yearned for her every night. He would lie awake for hours, sometimes even until the sun rose, just thinking of how the sunrise mirrored her beauty. In fact, he thought, the colors of the fresh morning sky were not nearly as breathtaking as she was.

The feelings that started in the pit of his stomach and rumbled through the core of his being had been there for many moons. They settled in and built a home within him. He tried to avoid her, to think of her as a daughter, a friend, someone in need. Just a young frightened child who literally had no one left. But kissing her on the steps awakened something new.

As her tongue, wet and docile slowly caressed his as he embraced her on the stairs; the cold surrounding them melted away. There was no longer the icy, freighting shock of the mountains, or restlessness pounding of his heart.

There was just her. Her mouth and hands, shaky and warm. Her skin, white and as bright as the snow falling around them.

He could feel her pulling away, so he let her go. Seeing the fear in her eyes fade was hope enough. She wasn't ready. She was so young, so harmless, so scared. How could she not be? He was much older than her, much more dangerous, much more experienced. But he knew, after he saw her for the funeral, that look of confidence, dressed in all black that she too wanted him as he wanted her.

It was soon after when he would notice her hand move ever so slightly closer to his as they talked in the courtyard, or over a glass of wine after dinner. She would move it so close to his, he could feel the heat radiating off of her. It made him twitch and sweat under his robes. He could only focus on the way her chest rose and fell with every breath, how her eyes gleamed as she studied his face.

But he felt the suspicious eyes of everyone watching, and knew such public places were not the right way to go about private affairs. Part of him didn't care, but he was not foolish enough to gamble everything he worked so hard for to be washed away by a clumsy feeling.

He fought with himself on the ordeal, that this affair wouldn't be stupid, that he felt deeply for her as she laughed and smiled and responded to every single word that he said with confidence and an eager sense to please.

How he wished to please her.

To show her the gentle caress of what a true lover was. To be the first to touch her anywhere and everywhere she desired. To watch her naked breasts rise and fall under the moonlight and see her hands grasp at the linens, her legs thrash around his head.

He always thought of himself as an insightful man. As the nights went on, and as they spent more time alone he could tell she was getting anxious for him to touch her. She was too shy and nervous to make the first move, but the way her lips parted before she left him, inviting in him for a kiss was almost too much to bare. Most nights he would inch closer, and watch her lips quiver with anticipation.

It was on one night he found himself sitting in the gardens, looking up at the full moon. It illuminated a rather bright light, leaving him with the notion he could see and sense his surroundings rather clearly. Unlike every other night he was lost in these thoughts of his Sansa, how in the past month she had grown so much.

The image of her pale skin was comparable to the soft moonlight, and he could almost smell the faint tracings of her perfume. He closed his eyes and saw her, standing by a window, her long arms slowly moving up to her hair, releasing the fiery locks and encompassing her soft, snowy skin.

He licked his lips in anticipation, as if he could feel the gentle hairs of her arms and trace the freckles that framed her shoulders. His lips quivered as he heard voice say his name, "Petyr" get louder and louder…

Suddenly a shock flew through him, his eyes jolting open as his head whipped around to see his red-haired beauty behind him. She laughed and took a step closer. He stood up startled, letting out a very light gasp.

"Lady Sansa I-"

"I'm sorry Petyr, I did not mean to frighten you." She picked up the hem of her dark blue gown and took a few strides in front of him. Her form was fitting, and with each step she took closer he became more aware of how aroused his thoughts had made him.

"I was walking back to my chambers when I saw you sitting all alone in the gardens," she twirled around to face him, a jovial expression playing across her face made her blue yes shimmer in the moonlight. "I thought how you may enjoy some company on such a lovely night."

"A lovely night indeed" he was quick to even out his breaths as he took a step closer to her "but even more lovely now that you are present."

Sansa smiled at his words and took a few paces around him, performing a bit of dance for him. His eyes followed her every move. Taking in big whiffs of her perfume as the wind blew her hair towards him.

She extended her arm towards him and smirked. "Dance with me."

"But there is no band, no music." He smiled at her happy-go-lucky tone. Her cheeks turned a small hue of rose as he took another step closer to her.

"Well, just pretend." She twirled around again, and as her body moved towards him he grabbed her hand and caught her in a spin. Their faces met, almost touching and both their smiles faded as their lips landed near inches apart.

He could sense her body tense, her hands began to shake as she slowly inched closer and closer. He couldn't resist any longer. He hitched a breath and moved his lips to hers.

They were soft and sweet, she parted them just slightly allowing a quick sweep of his tongue to taste hers. His hands tightened around her as she pressed her body closer to his. Her body was warm, pleasant, and the way her frame slightly shook under his was enough to make him scream. But he drew back and slowly opened his eyes to find her smiling, almost laughing.

"My lady, what is so funny?" he whispered into her ear. He felt the quick panic of embarrassment but it was soon washed away when he felt her lips pressed against his again.

She moved her body swiftly, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer and closer to her. Her breasts felt firm against his body as he lowered his hands to her waist, he was startled to find her tongue begin to part his lips and begin teasing his own.

It was with slick, quick movements that their mouths danced as his hands traced up and down her back until she curled his fingers in her hair, getting lost in the never-ending mane of hers that he so adored.

He could feel himself getting more aroused, his hands began to sweat as her body melted into his. She was warm and soft and he was sure he could the harding press of his erection against her thigh. She pulled away to leave him nearly panting.

He was sure he had never seen a woman look so satisfied with her actions before. She could tell he was nothing but clay in her hands, ready to be molded into anything she wanted. Her eyes were lit with a certain power only a woman knows, when a man is willing to do anything just to touch her.

His body twitched under his robes just watching her smile at him. She licked her lips and kissed his neck, she always fancied his neck, and trailed light kisses along his jawline. He closed his eyes and sighed, grasping at her hands and holding them tightly.

She planted another firm kiss on his lips and then a few more along his face, his ear lobe and began sucking at a spot right on the side of his neck. His eyes closed tightly as she broke free from his grasp and her hands began to move carelessly along his body.

In between kisses she let out faint callings of his name which caused him to become even more erect.

"Sansa," he replied his eyes slowly opening. She looked at him with a smile and glided her hand down his chest, past his waist and right to the hardening bulge in his pants. Her hand carefully glided over the spot a few times before he quickly reached down and stopped her.

Shocked, her lips parted as she took a step back, her hand still cupping him as his firm grip restricted her wrist from moving.

"I think it's rather too late to be out of your sleeping chambers". His voice was husky as he slowly released her hand. Sansa flattened out her palm and rubbed him one more time. She smiled again as he let out a small moan before leaning up close to his ear and whispering,

"Then take me back to yours."

* * *

To be continued?...


	2. Chapter 2

By the time he had opened the door for her and allowed her into his chambers a very low and subtle tremble started to build up within her.

His room was just as she imagined; lavish but dark, what seemed liked a hundred candles emitting their soft glow which caused a hundred more shadows to bounce off every wall. His bed was large, much larger than any bed she had ever slept in, and made up of deep reds and purples.

Her mind was in a haze, she had spent the past fortnight conjuring up the courage to seek Petyr out and act on her stupid, immature emotions. She was stupid. So, so stupid. Or, that is what she kept repeating in her mind as her hands, clasped together, began to sweat, her lips starting to glisten as she continued to lick them.

She was far from being experienced in the art of love, but she knew dry lips were not enjoyed…nor were overly wet ones. She cursed herself and quickly wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Oh, yes, very ladylike indeed.

Petyr slowly and quietly closed the door behind him before taking a few strides to stand closer to Sansa. He could sense the tension her aura was giving off. Not the same relaxed, forward girl he was just with in the garden moments ago.

"Would you like to have-" before Petyr could finish his sentence Sansa rushed over to his bed and sat down. She straightened her dress as her eyes darted across the floor. What was she doing? What was she thinking?

'Let's just flirt with the much older man who saved your life, multiple times, and demand he take you back to his chambers," she thought. She was too busy cursing herself to notice Petyr had walked up to her, his gaze heavy and his breath steady.

She looked up at him and smiled as she watched his mouth twist into the side-smirk she had learned to be very fond of.

"Is everything alright sweetling"? His voice was rough and hushed and she had to pause to understand what he just said. He must think she was an idiot for being so bold and then becoming such a fool.

"Lord Baelish," She stood up and couldn't help but notice she was just a bit taller than him. She found it endearing, and in fact provided her with an extra boost of confidence. "Petyr, I have thought about you a lot lately."

Her voice was shaky and uneven, but she found the courage to press on. She prayed to the gods for a steady hand as she pressed them onto is belly and slowly trailed up until her hand found itself tracing the mockingbird he had clipped to his robe.

"Have you now?" He pressed his body into hers, and slowly moved his hands up her arms, brushing her long locks off her shoulders and behind her back. He loved her hair dearly, a trait she remembered hating for a time as it set it apart from her siblings.

But she learned to embrace it, and now enjoy it, although not as much as Petyr was.

His fingers became entangled in her fiery mane, as he slowly moved his face closer to hers. She couldn't help but quicken her breathing as the heat of his body sent a shiver through her spine.

Just as they were about to kiss Petyr pulled away and grasped her shoulders firmly, rubbing them with his hands.

"You are shaking. Are you cold?" He took a step back to grab a cloak which was conveniently laying on nearby chair.

"No." Her voice was quite as her gaze left his. "I'm nervous."

Petyr smiled at her tenderly as he swiftly walked back to her. He placed one hand on her hip and the other to raise her chin up so their eyes met yet again.

"Me too." He nodded slightly before placing a soft kiss on her parted lips. He tightened his hand on her hip and pulled her closer before deepening his kiss, allowing his tongue to slowly move into her mouth.

She was shaking even more now. Back in the garden she felt like she was on top of the world, but here and now she yet again felt like a scared, stupid child.

But she wasn't. Both she and Petyr knew that she had endured too much to no longer be a child. She was a woman, although a very nervous, panicked woman, at that moment.

Sansa opened her eyes to find Petyr trailing soft, small kisses down her neck and upon reaching her collarbone he opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

Her hands rested on his chest as she took in heavy, uneven breaths.

"I was very surprised by your behavior in the gardens." He took a step back slowly guided his hand along her cheek. His hands were large and warm, and the cool silver from his rings felt good against the burning flesh of her flushed face.

"I am sorry Petry, I don't know-"

He shook his head to stop her from speaking, moving his thumb over her lips and slowly guided into her mouth.

She instinctively sucked on his finger for a moment, causing him to close his eyes and sigh.

"There are no need for apologizes my darling, sweet Sansa". She could feel him getting more aroused as he slowly removed his thumb from her mouth, allowing her teeth to graze over it. "It was very unlike you, but I am not a man of many complaints."

He kissed her again, this time on the cheek and she squirmed with excitement from how good he was at teasing her. Sansa took a few steps back and let out a deep sigh, she could feel her nerves getting loose as Petyr walked over to the table and poured two glasses of wine, offering her one.

"No thank you. I think the extra glass at dinner made me act so foolishly." She walked over to the window and stared up the moon.

"Did you mean what you said?" He took in a few small sips of wine before placing both goblets back onto the table. Sansa nodded and turned back around to face him.

"I did. I do want to…" she looked towards his bed and felt the rumble of nerves swell up inside of her again. "I've wanted to for some time."

"To what?" He smiled and placed his glass on a table, then moving his hands behind his back, taking a few slow steps towards her.

Sansa lowered her eyes but could not help but smile.

"To be with you. The thought has kept me up at night. Which I find quite strange since I've never…" She paused to look at him. His eyes were flickering under the reflection of the candles, his face looking as soft as ever.

"Even your husband?" He was now right behind her. She could feel the heat radiating off his body as he slid a hand on her hip and pulled his closer. Still facing the window she shook her head, thinking of poor Tyrion back in King's Landing.

"Never." Her voice was in near whisper as she felt his arousal press against her backside.

She let out a slight gasp as he began to run his hand up and down her body at a steady pace, resting over the heat of her sex for a moment before gradually trailing up her body and gentle caressing her breasts.

His tongue flicked at the back of her ear as he took in a deep breath to gather the scent of her hair. It was the smell of a light lavender, which caused his eyes to flutter closed.

She quickly turned her body around to face him, causing his hands to grab on to her waist. She placed her hold around his neck and kissed him.

"I hoped every night you'd kiss me, or come see me. You'd notice me and make a move."

Petyr opened his eyes and smiled as she allowed his tongue to play with the tip of hers. It was sensation she had never felt before, and she only knew it would get better.

Her nerves were now washed away by pure desire as he began to slowly and steadily remove her dress.

"But my lady, if only you knew how I wished to kiss you." He pecked at her lips, pausing with her dress to draw her closer. "How I wanted to touch you, all of you," He lowered his hands to her ass and grabbed it, causing her to let out a slight chuckle. "all of the time".

He kept his firm grasp as her hands moved all over his body. She couldn't get enough of his sleek form and soon found her self gently rubbing at his hardening erection.

Petry let out a low moan as he kissed her again, this time more deeply, as their tongues danced together.

"Tell me you want me." He bellowed out in a husky voice. "Tell me you want me to do this to you." His eyes fluttered open as he gently grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

"I want you Petyr." She kissed him quickly before removing the mockingbird and placing it on the windowsill and unbuttoning the rest of his robe. "I want you to do whatever you'd like with me."

Her eyes burned under the fierce light of the candles and she could swear she saw actual fire in his as he began to quickly remove her gown.

Her breath quicken as she closed her eyes, thinking of the countless times he'd done this, at the whore house or with Lysa. Although it was true she did not fear the pain of her first time, she could not help but be racked with nerves.

As her dress hit the ground, leaving her in her undergarments she could feel a striking chill run through her body as Petyr began to unlace her top while leaving a quick trail of kisses along her neck and collarbone. He paused to look at her and smile.

She could feel his hands move quickly, unlacing her and revealing her small breasts just slightly under her top. His hand slowly skimmed over her chest, causing her undergarments to slowly slide down her body.

She opened her eyes to find Petyr staring into her eyes as his hand slowly helped the garmet fall to the ground. He moved his hands up and down her arms as if to warm her, but only sent a chill through her body.

"You're still shaking." His voice was so low she could hardly hear him as his hand landed on her bare waist and brought her closer. She followed his gaze down to her breast and watch as his mouth twisted into his smile, as he slowly and steadily raised a hand to gently move a thick strand of her hair that covered her left nipple.

She could sense his breath becoming unsteady, as if Lord Baelish, owner of Westeros' finest whore houses, was nervous of being in the presence of a lady. The thought comforted her, as he gazed upon her breast with such desire.

He moved his thumb over her hardened nipple and began to gently rub it, his eyes darting back to meet her gaze. It caused a jolt to run through her, and she hitched her breath as he quickly moved his right hand to begin playing with the other.

Sansa smiled as Petyr looked at her with his wicked grin, they were both enjoying themselves that all the years of fearing sex was washed away. She figured it was silly to think of such a time as enjoyable, but her engagement to Joffery, how could she not?

Petyr inched closer and kissed her again, allowing her tongue to do most of the work. His hands glided down her body and landed on her hips as he pushed his hands under her skirt and felt the warmth radiating from her.

She released a small moan as she felt his hands inch closer and closer to her. But she was met with frustration when his hands began to move away, out of her underdress and up to her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a tight, warm hug. She felt his erection right against her thigh and her whole body tingled at the thought of it.

"What are you doing?" She said as the hug seemed to last an eternity.

"My love, m'lady." He pulled away and smiled at her, placing a slight kiss on her cheek. "You are a Stark, a high born, and you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

He let go of the hug to find Sansa's eyes welling up with tears.

"Petyr I don't understand-" She was hushed by his finger coming to her lips. He kissed her cheek again and reached behind her to wrap a large blanket from his bed around her. She looked stunning in the deep purple, surrounded by candles and washed with moonlight.

"You deserve to be married before I...before we do anything of this sort." He tightened his grip on her and pressed his forehead to hers. He let out a deep sigh as Sansa drew in a deep breath, taking in the scents of mint and wine that radiated from him.

"Do you not want me?" She said quietly, nearly on the brink of crying. She composed herself and took a step back.

"No, no, my dove. I just told you moments ago." He let his arms fall to his sides as she went to sit on the bed. He waited a moment as he watched the rosy color drain from her cheeks as her blue eyes met the ground. "I want you more than anything…"

Her eyes darted up to meet his.

"And to a man who wants everything, you must understand your importance to me is dire."

With a few swift steps he was next to her by his bed. He extended an arm and placed his hand on her chin. She smiled at his touch and allowed herself to breath steadily again as she slowly kneeled down in front of her.

"One day you will be queen, and I will be your king." His face inched towards her, his face quickly moving closer to hers. "But if you want to be happy, if you want me to be happy, we must be patient with our love."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her tenderly, letting their lips rest on each others as she felt his lips curl into a smile.

"If you want to rule the world with me, you'll have to wait."

To be continued….


End file.
